Animals
Animals are an essential part of Caravaneer 2 as the game progresses. They can be used to supply milk and other trade items, carry items between cities and act as transport for your caravan. Animal prices can vary wildly due to the many factors that influence them, including current health, age and market value. Animals can be slaughtered to provide you with meat and skins, but this is generally only an emergency option to prevent starving to death since the slaughter byproducts are worth less than the selling price of a live animal. Generally, slaughtering an animal will yield 1/3 of it's current weight in meat, as well as square meters of skin roughly equal to animal weight divided by 60. For example, a 150 Kg animal will yield around 50 Kg of meat and 2.5 units of skin. Female animals will become pregnant if there is at least one male and female of the species in the caravan. This lets you create young animals without the need to purchase them from a store. Newborn animals will only consume milk for the first few months which will be provided by the mother unless unforeseen events occur, eliminating your source of milk production. Afterwards, the newborn will start to consume forage and water like adult animals. You can reserve milk for newborn animals by lowering the reliability percentage to 0 in the Supplies menu. Animals and carts can be used as cover if you're in a battlefield with little to no walls to reduce the chances of getting hit. The penalty however is that both can be killed, destroyed, or hurt so badly that it'll slow the caravan. They can also be hit if a bullet misses but the animal or cart is in the missed bullet's direction. Carrying people All animals except for sheep and goats can carry a maximum of one passenger. This will negate the speed of the person to the speed of the animal that is carrying the person. Limitations Animals can only carry people if their weight is equal to or less than the animal's maximum load. For example, a donkey with a maximum load of 50 kg can carry a person if their weight is 50 or less. Any remaining space can be used to carry cargo. This limitation can be overridden by attaching a cart. Stat Chart Sheep Sheep are the best animal to produce wool on the move. They are incapable of transporting passengers or cargo and their speed is less than average walking speed. It is recommended that they aren't used unless the player wishes to, for whatever reason, produce wool while traveling. Price - '5000 to 7000 '''Average Max Load - '''0 '''Speed - '''3.5 km/hr '''Weight (Estimate) - '''85 - 100 kg '''Forage Consumption - '~2.5 kg/Day 'Water Consumption - '~5 L/Day 'Produces - '~3 Sheep Milk (Female), 0.5 Wool 'Lifespan - '''Adult at age ?, Old at age ? '''Gestation Period - '?? weeks '''Amount of Newborns - '''2 each gestation period '''Goat Goats are a good starting animal to use to create milk while on the move. Their speed is lower than average walking speed and they are incapable of transportation passengers or cargo. It is recommended that they not be used unless the player intends to be partially or fully reliant on goat milk produce. Price - '3500 to 5000 '''Average Max Load -' 0 'Speed - '''4 km/hr '''Weight (Estimate) - '''60 - 80 kg '''Forage Consumption - '~2.5 kg/Day 'Water Consumption - '~3 L/Day 'Produces -' ~2 Goat Milk (Female), 0.1 Wool '''Lifespan - '''Adult at age 10 m, Old at age ? '''Gestation Period - '''20 weeks '''Amount of Newborns - '''3 each gestation period '''Donkey Donkeys are a good animal to use for transporting goods in the Tribal and Alkubra region. They move at about walking speed and are capable of pulling small or fiberglass carts, further increasing their maximum load capacity. Price - '5000 to 7000 (Tribal region) '''Average Max Load - '~50 'Speed - '''5 km/hr '''Weight (Estimate) - '''130 - 160 kg '''Forage Consumption - '~3 kg/Day 'Water Consumption - '~6 L/Day 'Produces - '~1 Donkey Milk (Female) '''Lifespan - '''Adult at age ?, Old at age ~30 '''Gestation Period - '''54 weeks '''Amount of Newborns - '''1 each gestation period '''Cow Cows are the slowest animal and can likely be called the worst animal for a caravan. They consume the most combined forage and water as well as having only an average max load compared to horse and camel. Price Range - '~90,000 '''Average Max Load - '''80 kg '''Speed - '''3 km/hr '''Weight (Estimate) - '''500-700kg '''Forage Consumption - '~6 kg/Day 'Water Consumption - '~10 L/Day 'Produces - '~? Cow Milk (Female) 'Lifespan - '''Adult at age ?, Old at age ? '''Gestation Period - '''39 weeks '''Amount of Newborns - '? per gestation period '''Horse Horses are the fastest animal in the game. They are ideal if you use a all-horse caravan with everyone loaded in carts. It is only recommended to use horses if you plan to have all transports as horses and vehicles, everyone loaded in to carts, and have a small caravan. The efficiency of a horse caravan is lessened if you use a large caravan as most of the load space will be used to hold the passengers rather than trade goods. Price - '50000 to 250000 '''Average Max Load - '''140 '''Speed -' 12 km/hr 'Weight (Estimate) -' 500 - 600 kg 'Forage Consumption - '~6 kg/Day 'Water Consumption - '~12 L/Day 'Produces - '~2L/Day Horse Milk (Female) 'Lifespan - '''Adult at age 24m, Old at age 20-25y '''Gestation Period - '''50 weeks '''Amount of Newborns - '''1 each gestation period 'Camel Camels are the best animals for trading as they are capable of hauling large and metal carts. They have higher speed than donkeys, consume less forage and water than horses, and produce a large amount of milk. They are recommended if you intend to have a large caravan with a large max load. 'Price - '''50000 to 90000 '''Average Max Load - '''220 '''Speed - '''6 km/hr '''Weight (Estimate) - '''700 - 800 kg '''Forage Consumption - '~5 kg/Day 'Water Consumption - '~6 L/Day 'Produces - '~3 Camel Milk, 0.1 Wool 'Lifespan - '''Adult at age ? m, Old at age ? '''Gestation Period - ' ? weeks 'Amount of Newborns - '? each gestation period